Lost Memories
by Anon1
Summary: I know this is my first fan fic, read the note inside. R&R plz! the future depends on you! language. UPDATED, Chap 4
1. Lost Hope

Lost Memories.  
Dan Cannan  
Jack of Clubs  
  
Legal: I don't own final fantasy (well I own a copy of the game...but that's implied) of the characters. The only things I own are the things I have made up, and please ask permission before using them in anyway.  
  
Note-this is my first fanfic EVER, save for a pokemon one I did when I was younger ::shudder:: anyway, constructive criticism is requested and expected. Read, like and review(note- I purposely didn't add dislike!)  
  
Cloud's usually heavy footsteps were now quiet as he made his way down the long corridor. The area surrounding Midgar was in shambles, as was Midgar itself from Diamond WEAPON's attack. Cloud chuckled as he thought about this, for that battle was over a long time ago. President Reeve wasn't too keen on cleanup. Cloud stopped suddenly, facing a large steel door. Letters were scratched into it, spelling STRIFE. Cloud opened the door, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he flipped on his light. His sword collection was against one wall, all in their glass cases. He left the PHS on his bedside table, but picked up his beeper. If any of them really needed him, they'd know the number. Cloud walked along his glass cases, saying the names as he went.  
  
"Ultima Weapon.......HardEdge.......Mythril Saber..........Rune Blade....ah Yoshiyuki." Cloud opened the case, removing his favorite sword. Then he turned and also took the Crystal Sword. Just in case. He turned and left the room, heading for the stables.  
  
Tifa was laying her bed, eyes misted over. She needed to tell Cloud, but had no idea how. He was still lost in his dream world about him and Aeris, so she couldn't just tell him and shatter it. even if it was impossible for him to be with her anymore. But what they had shared would haunt her if she didn't get the truth out. In the next room, her friend and roommate, Kris, sat at her computer. She was searching for the best way to attach a scope to her new rifle. Suddenly, a loud beeping broke both of them from their thoughts. Kris answered the PHS, and after a short greeting walked into Tifa's room. Tifa looked up, shook her head and closed her eyes.   
  
"Sorry Cloud, Teef can't talk right now, she's...uhh...training." said Kris, trying to cover for her hurt friend.  
  
Tifa's eyes lit up. "Cloud? Give me the phone." she said, jumping up and wiping her eyes. "Cloud? Hello?"  
  
"Teef...good to hear from you...I just wanted to call and say goodbye, for a little while." said the somber voice on the other end.  
  
"What?! Why?" asked Tifa.  
  
"I need to get some things straight in my head, and that requires a little action for me, you know that. I signed on with the Turks for a few weeks. Reeve gave me the hook up."   
  
"But Cloud..."  
  
"Teef, don't make this any harder than it is. I'll be back, someday soon."  
  
"But, you could get hurt...even die.." said Tifa, the tears welling up again.  
  
"Teef, it's me." said Cloud, cool as ever.  
  
"I know...."   
  
"But I just want to clear something up before I go. A few nights ago...in Costa del Sol...I did something I feel I shouldn't have. I'd just like to say....I'm sorry." he said, very somber and regretfully.  
  
"Cloud..." Tifa started. She had to tell him. Get it in the open. But before she could, he said a quick goodbye and hung up. Tifa fell back in her bed, crying. Kris sat down next to her, and held her head.  
  
"It's ok...he'll come back..." she said soothingly.  
  
"It's not that he's going...I almost did it. For years now...I've lived a lie, saying that him and me will always be friends and nothing will ever change. But I can't live like that. I love him...so much. Then in Costa del Sol last Thursday..." she broke off, and fell sobbing into her pillow.   
  
"What...what happened Tifa?" asked Kris, concerned about this.  
  
"We were very drunk...we took a car out, drove to a nearby cliff to watch the sun rise. And while it did, we remembered our time together at Gold Saucer, just him and I...and our time when the team went home before we killed Sephiroth...and we kissed. A lot...long and passionate. But after, we drove back and barely talked until now. He thinks he did something wrong, when really he did the best thing he's done in his life, if you ask me."  
  
"God....I'm sorry Teef. But it'll work out...it always does." 


	2. Everlasting

Legal: I don't own final fantasy (well I own a copy of the game...but that's implied) of the characters. The only things I own are the things I have made up, and please ask permission before using them in anyway.  
  
Chapter 2: Everlasting  
  
  
Cloud sighed as his Chocobo trotted across the grass. He didn't like having to lie to Tifa. The Turks had turned him down, saying he was untrustworthy. He understood, they were the enemy for a long time. But at a time of great peace like this, he knew they'd come around. His black chocobo, Andy, made a deep throat noise and tugged at it's reins, desperate to go faster. But with another chocobo, a regular one named Mike trailing behind, he couldn't. With the exception of the Yoshiyuki and a few pieces of materia, Mike was carrying the whole load. Suddenly, Mike tugged backwards, very afraid of crossing over into the desert. The line snapped, and Mike bolted away from Cloud and Andy.   
  
"Oh fuck! Dammit Mike! Get back here! Yah! Giddyup Andy, after him!"  
  
Andy turned on the spot, and speedily took off after the wild chocobo. Mike was thrashing about now, losing his load and footing. He crashed into the ground, breaking a leg on a protruding rock. He screamed and kicked on the ground, and only calmed down after Cloud rode up.  
  
"Aw shit! Mike..." Now what am I going to do...Chocobo's legs don't heal fast, and I want to press on...only one thing to do. The only humane thing to do...he's in pain and no one around can help...  
  
Cloud picked up some greens off the ground, and fed Mike. Slowly, he calmed him down, stroking his back. Ever so slightly, Cloud eased the Peacemaker pistol out of his bag.   
  
"Mike...look...look at the stars boy. See 'em? Keep watching..." said Cloud, knowing he has to do it. Mike looked up, munching on his greens. Cloud raised the pistol to the back of his head, and pulled the trigger. Mike's pain was ended. He slumped down, and Cloud stared empathetically at the lifeless, limp corpse of the chocobo who would one day bring him home lots of money. Andy warked at the somber sight, and layed down next to him, refusing to get up. Cloud stumbled around picking up the spilled items, justifying to himself what he had just done.  
  
I had to...he couldn't walk...if I would have continued and left him here, he'd be killed anyway and picked clean by the monsters out here. At least he went painlessly.  
  
Cloud walked up to Andy, who had laid his head across Mike's dead torso and was fast asleep.  
  
"I guess a little rest couldn't hurt..." said Cloud, almost to himself.  
  
  
Back in Midgar, Tifa and Kris stumbled around their apartment, trying to pack boxes. They had found a place in Junon, which was more convienent because most of the team was living there. Kris looked empathetically toward her friend, who had stopped to stare at a picture of her and Cloud at Mount Nibel after the fight with Sephiroth.  
  
"Krissy? Do you think he's coming back?" asked Tifa, looking up from the picture.  
  
"Of course. He's Cloud. If I know anything about him, he'll come back when you least expect it." said Kris half heartedly.  
  
"I hope"  
  
  
Around the corner, at Tifa's newly opened bar, Final Heaven, Barrett was banging furiously on the counter. Yuffie struggled to get the concoction right, but she was no Tifa or Marlene. Tensions were growing higher as Barrett got louder. He was obviously drunk, but Vincent was eyeing him very weird.  
  
He doesn't stop yelling at her...thought Vincent. He put his cigarette into the ashtray and threw himself out of his chair as Barrett threw a glass against the wall. Cid grabbed his arm, and Vincent turned too look at him, a fire burning in his dark eyes. Cid just shook his head, took a drag of his own cigarette, and pointed at Yuffie. They turned to look just as Yuffie smashed a glass on the counter, shattering it in her hand. The blood seeped along the bar, but she didn't seem to notice-or care-that she was hurt.   
  
"Don't fucking come into this bar yelling your drunk ass off old man! I'm doing my best here, and if is not enough for you, you can go straight to hell! I don't need to take this shit from you, or anybody!" yelled Yuffie.  
  
"Listen, if you knew how to make a decent Nibel Car Bomb{Note-same as Irish car bomb-the drink, pint of guinness with a shot of baileys, not the actual thing don't flame}, I wouldn't be yelling now would I, bitch!? You're not even old enough to drink, but you are trying to serve them? You should be in scho-" Barrett was cut off as Vincent spun him around, then smashed him in the face with his gauntleted fist.   
  
Barrett stumbled back against the bar, a broken nose gushing. He looked up, and without a sound but a great roar, flung himself at Vincent. Cid was screaming for them to stop, and Yuffie had just noticed her bleeding hand. She was staring at it, horrified. For all his size and big talk, Vincent was easily winning. It wasn't hard, he did have unnatural strength for his size, and Barrett was flat out wasted. Finally, after a blow to the head, Barrett went down, knocked cold. Vincent ran to Yuffie, and Cid just sat , still smokint the same cigarette. He was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Holy friggin shit! That big bastard, taken down by someone not half his size! God dammit Vince! You are truly amazing, and full of fucking suprises."  
  
"No one talks to my girl like that. No one." said Vincent, finally calming. He turned to Yuffie, And helped her wrap her hand in a towel. Yuffie was staring at him with her big, brown, shiny eyes, full of tears and love.  
  
Impossible. He truly showed emotion. For me...he fought his friend...for me... thought Yuffie, in a bliss.  
  
They walked out of the bar, talking quietly, then stopped when Vincent called back to Cid.  
  
"Don't let Tifa see any blood, or Barrett. Get him home. And in bed, and give him a few hundred Gil for some medical attention, I'll pay you back. I'm taking her to the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." said Cid, who had just stopped laughing. He picked up Barrett's huge form, and took him upstairs to where he slept. He laid him in bed, and called a doctor, cleaned up and left before the doc arrived.  
  
And I'm stuck. I have no idea where to go from here, but I do have far off plans. Any ideas, send them to my email, just check my profile. 


	3. Rememberances

Cloud's conciousness faded in and out. He knew he was gone. Nothing could save him now. Did he even deserve to be saved? Slowly, his eyelids drooped. His chocobo had succumbed to the cold a while back, and now he struggled to just hold on to life. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came from the direction of the crater. Cloud felt himself being blown backward, what was left of his equipment flying off. He now lay in the snow, half dead, and with nothing to help him. His last thoughts were of Tifa before he passed out. One thing you don't do in Great Glacier is pass out.  
  
Tifa ran quickly to the front door of her house, hoping it was Cloud. With every step she took, she whispered his name, and it grew in volume the closer she got. When she ran past the TV, Cid and Vincent bolted up, yelling about Cloud. Kris sat in her easy chair, not showing too much interest in the door at all. The Price is Wrong was on TV, she wasn't getting up. Tifa got to the door, and flung it open.  
  
"Cloud?!" she yelled, looking at the man standing there. He held a long package wrapped in cloth.  
  
"No ma'am, just a package from Icicle Inn. Please sign here." said the man, apologetically. Tifa quickly signed for it, then slammed the door, running back the the TV room. Tifa threw the package down on the table, gleefully expecting a present or a message or something from Cloud, he'd been gone almost 8 weeks. Tifa tore open the card that lay on top of the clothed item before taking off the wrapping. It was a somber note.  
  
"Dear Ms. Lockeheart, one week ago, on January 18th, a man passed through our town. His name was Cloud, the same man who had came here many times, with you and another person. He was riding a Black Chocobo. We warned him of the increasingly bad weather at the peak, but he was determinded to return there, one last time. He said he needed closure about the Crater incidents before he could ever attempt to find the one he lost. He was mumbling very odd, almost to himself. Cloud was always staring off, at nothing most of the time. Well, Ms. Lockeheart, there is no easy way to say this. On the 25th, Cloud's chocobo rode into town, carrying what we guessed was most of his equipment. We couldn't stop it, and it shed most of his stuff and ran into the wild. Worried about Cloud, we sent a large search party. We made it all the way to the crater, searched everywhere we could, but only found this. I'm sorry. He was a great man, and there is nothing we could do to ever make it better."  
  
By the end of the note, Tifa's eyes were dripping with tears. She knew it was not good. Cloud was dead, or lost, or both. Trembling, she unwrapped the package. It was the Yoshiyuki. She screamed in agony, her heart going completely numb. Her head collapsed into her knees, and she lay there, sobbing intensely. Kris had picked up the note, read it and passed it on. Kris' gentle comfortings were meaninglss, nothing could help Tifa. Vincent stared off into oblivion. Nothing he could say would help at all. After Cid read it, he bolted up, threw his cigarette on the ground, and attempted to storm out of the house.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Vincent, somberly.  
  
"Fuck this. Cloud...he's friggin...God..." said Cid, hysterical. He kept grabbing his head and throwing his arms out, pacing. Quickly he took another cigarette and lit it. He remembered the first night he was ever alone with Cloud. It was the night he found out Cloud smoked too. He never would have pictured it. The physique and build of him just didn't portray his vile habit.  
  
"Calm down. Go get your yourself a drink, find Shera. She'll help you." said Vincent, wishing Yuffi were here. But he only wished half heartedly, because she'd be bawling her eyes out. Cloud trusted her, even after she stole from them. They were very close.  
  
"Godammit...why Cloud? I mean, he was the best of us. Why did he have to die? Just when Tifa was about to finally tell him. I know it. Don't attempt to deny it." said Cid, looking directly at Tifa's shocked face. "We all knew you loved him. Thing is, he loved you just as much. He told all of us, maybe not Kris, but all of the original AVALANCHE members. He just never knew that you did, and didn't want to fuck it all up. We had a pool going at one point, who would tell who. It got up to five thousand Gil before it got too pathetic to watch anymore." said Cid, occasionally stopping to take a drag of his cigarette. "I'm going, I need a drink, and Marlene'll be closing up the bar soon."  
  
"Hey-wait!" said Vincent. He didn't care about Tifa knowing he smoked anymore. "Lemme get a cigarette Cid."  
  
Cid threw a cigarette at him, and Vincent looked sheepishly where Tifa was laying. But she wasn't there. She had gone upstairs, and he could hear her crying. Poor girl...she's taking it so hard...thought Vincent.  
  
Cloud's conciousness flooded back into him. He was alone, cold and half naked, lying in an organically shaped house. He recognized it as the city of the Ancients.  
  
How the hell did I get here? he thought. Suddenly, the answer appeared before him. A green tendril of light shot out of the ground by the foot of his bed. He grabbed his shirt, laying on the ground, and walked over to it. Lifestream. But had it saved him?  
  
"No." said a familiar, hauntingly beautiful voice. {Note-since this is a very emotion part of the story, if you have the midi of Aeris' theme from the game, play it now, it's the song that's played when thy put her body to rest-I am when wiriting it, and it's making it better.}  
  
"Aer-Aeris?" aksed Cloud, his voice trembling and eyes watering. The tendril took form, the form of a young girl. She was wrapped in white linen, looking very angelic. The green faded, color spilling over the form.  
  
"Yes...Cloud...I'm speaking through the lifestream...I saved you." said Aeris, giggling slightly in her cute little way.  
  
"Why? Why did you save me, but not yourself? Why did you leave me with just memories, things to attempt to remember you by. I loved you Aeris, and I let you get killed. Why save me? I'm worthless." said Cloud, sobbing.  
  
"Cloud...your too hard on yourself." said Aeris, calmly trying to rationalize. "You didn't die, because it wasn't your time. Nothing in this world would have changed for the better had you died. The team would have lost contact. You are one of the last threads holding them together. Constant fighting and distance is tearing them up. As for my death, it was for two reasons. I knew neither at the time, but I thought I was killed because I was incompetent. I couldn't protect anyone, let alone to the planet. Basically the way you feel now. But the planet changed all that. When I was melded into the lifestream, the very knowledge of the planet flooded into me. I knew...the reason I died was to protect you. Holy cannot be summoned without the ultimate sacrifice being made by humanity. At the time, Sephiroth thought he was being controlled by Jenova...this will be explained later. But the planet itself was controlling Spehiroth when he took my life. The planet thought that I was that sacrifice. To it's protectors, it was. The planet itself had a decision to make, and if it made the wrong decision, Holy would not move. But as I was the last Ancient, I was that sacrifice." said Aeris, pausing every couple of mintues.  
  
"Aeris...is that what you think? You died because your bloodlines made you the most important human? You were the most important thing to us because of you...you held us together. Not one of us ever had a bad thought about you. Never once have I ever heard you say a bad thing about anyone or anything. You were the most important thing to us, and the planet, because of you. The planet also loved you just as much as we did. After all, you are the first ever person to re-fertalize Midgar. That had to help it out." said Cloud, eyes welled up in tears, while showing half a smile.  
  
Aeris giggled slightly. "I know...thank you, but I know. But Cloud, one more thing before I go."  
  
"Same here. I'd like to ask first though." said Cloud, and Aeris nodded. "You said there was two reasons you died. What was the second?"  
  
"You always were keen on details. That is what I was going to say. After I reached the lifestream, I found your mother, and my mother, Ifalna, and talked to them for a long while." said Aeris. Her visionary appearance was flickering, the color fading.  
  
"Aeris! No!" yelled Cloud.  
  
"Shut up and let me finish, my seconds are precious!" said Aeris, waving his concerns away. "I died, for you...and Tifa. The love brooding between you two was from long ago, and I could not interfere. As perfect as we supposedly were for eachother, I couldn't do it. I loved you, so very much. Nothing in my life was more important to me. But, you had been getting too close to me. You were falling for me, forgetting about Tifa. I believe, that is one of the reasons the planet called me home. I asked about it, nothing answered, so I know I'm right. Now Cloud, I need you to go. Leave this place, find Tifa. Express how you feel. Tell her, she'll answer just in the way you hope she would." Aeris' form began to fall apart, it was now completely green.  
  
"Aeris...thank you...I...love you...please always remember me." said Cloud, breaking up. He couldn't bear to see her go again.  
  
"Goodbye Cloud...I'll see you again...sooner than you think, if I'm correct on a few things..." said Aeris. Her voice was distant and echoing. Cloud broke down, falling to his knees in tears. The last bits of lifestream formed into Aeris' face and hands. It lifted Cloud's head, he gasped a little. Aeris pulled herself into him, their lips touching. They sat there, kissing, for only a few seconds before what was left of Aeris' form faded. Cloud pulled his knees to his chin, and drifted back to sleep, thinking of Aeris. Suddenly, Tifa burst into his thoughts.  
  
"Go to her..." said a low, sweet angelic voice. Aeris' parting wish.  
  
Tifa sat at one of the tables, crying. Nothing was bringing Cloud back.  
  
Look at the bright side, thought Tifa, at least he's with his true love. Aeris probably missed him a lot.  
  
Tifa pushed the thought of Cloud with her out of her head. She always wanted Cloud. Now Aeris, her best friend, was with him, though they were in the lifestream. She pushed those thoughts out too. Aeris didn't do this. It was not for her to decide who takes the blame. Tifa sunk into her knees. She was alone, the bar empty. Everyone else was at home. Tifa smiled a little. Cid had told her about Barrett. Suddenly, the little bell above the door rang. Somebody was coming in. Vincent and Yuffie. Like she needed to see a couple right now.  
  
"Hi Teef. I heard...I'm really sorry...no one deserves to find out like that." said Yuffie. She wasn't good at these kind of things, and it showed. But any sympathy was good sympathy.  
  
"There is nothing we could ev-" started Vincent.  
  
"er do to help, but we'd like to try. Ya know how many times I've heard that lately. No one knows the size of the whole Cloud left in my heart. I barely feel anything anymore. I haven't been this hurt since I returned to Nibelheim to find my entire family dead. But theres nothing you can do to help. Cloud is gone. I don't care if Cid scours all of the Great Glacier. He'll never find him. Cid is wasting his time." said Tifa, eyes burning like twin embers.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Teef..." said Yuffie. Yuffie turned to Vincent, and started up a conversation, quietly. Tifa turned to stare at the door.  
  
"Cloud..." she muttered.  
  
"Vincent turned towards her, and turned away. "Poor girl..." he muttered.  
  
"Cloud..." muttered Tifa again.  
  
"WE miss him too ya know...repeating his name won't bring him back"  
  
"Cloud!" said Tifa, pointing at the door. The bright light of the setting sun silouetted a medium build man. His hair stood on end, and his green eyes flashed in the light. Tifa jumped up, and ran to him. He caught her, and spun her around in her arms. He stared into her eyes when they stopped, and Cloud leaned in. Their lips made a small spark of static eletrcity when they touched, but neither notcied. Their own electricity was filling the room.  
  
"Yuff, let's go. We have to find Cid and the others..." said Vincent. Yuffie had to be dragged out, she finally got to witness them together. Cloud broke the kiss, and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Teef...I love you...so much" he whispered.  
  
"I know...I always have...some how...I love you too Cloud." said Tifa, resting her head on his chest. Cloud picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her bed. They both needed sleep.  
  
"What happened to you..." said Teef, as she was being carried upstairs. "They said you died."  
  
"I'll explain...let's just say I had a visitor, who taught me a few things about my life." said Cloud, and Aeris' smiling face suddenly entered his mind.  
  
Thank you... he thought.  
  
"You're very welcome..." Cloud thought he heard.  
  
It's not done, but I've neglected it for a while, and thought I should update in a big way. Expect 4 in about a week. 


	4. Realizations

Hopeful Return  
  
Cloud's eyes fluttered awake. He had just slept the best he had in his entire life. Not to say that he slept too much though. He turned his head to face the sound of a gentle breathing. Tifa's beautiful face lay, sleeping. Her slender form rose and fell with every breath, and Cloud wnted to wake her up, just to hear her voice. He could hear movement below from the bar. He turned his head the other way, searching for some kind of clock. It was 11:03. On a Sunday. You can't open a bar before 12 on a Sunday. Cloud slowly got out of bed, trying hard not to wake Tifa. But he failed.  
  
"Mmmmm...where ya going honey?" mumbled Tifa, opening one eye. Cloud stood for just a second, revelling in the fact that she called him honey. He stared into her Crimson eyes, thinking he could lose himself in them for hours. Finally he shook it off.  
  
"I heard someone talking downstairs, but the bar ain't open yet. I want to go check it out." said Cloud, in a low, soothing voice. "Go back to bed babe." Tifa bolted straight up in bed. "Downstairs?! I'm going too! It's my bar!." She stretched her long, thin arms into the air, and jumped out of bed. Suddenly, she noticed that she was topless. Her face turned red as her eyes, and she grabbed her shirt from the ground.  
  
"Oops." she sputtered, smiling at Cloud. He winked at her, and his face suddenly turned serious. He pulled his own shirt on, and slowly walked over to the door. The only sword around was Yoshiyuki, so he picked it up and held it firmly in both hands. Tifa walked up beside him, and he shot a hand out to block her way.  
  
"No. It could be an assasin or something. Stay here darlin'. Please." he said, staring intently on the stairwell.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who would want us dead?" said Tifa, defiantly trying to remove his arm.  
  
"Not we. You. You were part of AVANLANCHE, and ShinRa did try to blame all this on you. The world doesn't know we didn't do all those awful things yet. And, we don't know if the danger from Sephiroth is truly gone. Just because he's gone doesn't mean we can let our guards down. Now go back to bed, and stay there." said Cloud. The fierce, yet scared look in his eyes betrayed his cool demeanor.  
  
My god...thought Tifa, eyes misting over. I can't tell if he's just scared for my safety, or not, but he really doesn't want to find out what's down there! He won't let me help him...like always, but he's so petrified of what he could find down there...  
  
Cloud put his arm down, and motioned for her to lay down. She agreed, and tried to go back to sleep. Cloud nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the forhead, then another on the lips, and walked out the door. His heavy footsteps reverberated in the hallway, betraying his location to anyone downstairs. The noise had stopped, and Cloud now feared the worst. It was something, and it was after him. Slowly, but surely, Cloud had made his way to the landing of the stairwell. Then, quickly with a reckless abandone never seen before by anyone, Cloud cut a large hole in the wall, and jumped through into the bar. He landed heavily next to the tap, and the landing shook a few bottles off the shelf. They crashed to the floor, but the sound was drowned out by the thing downstairs.  
  
"WELCOME HOME!" yelled the crowd. Everyone was there. Cloud stood, dumbstruck in his pajamas and t-shirt, holding Yoshiyuki. Tifa peered her head from the hole, and sighed. Cloud fainted, or pretended to faint to avoid Tifa's wrath. He DID just cut a hole in her bar after all.  
  
A couple of hours later, Cloud opened an eye. A set of large, razor sharp teeth were bearing down on him. He pulled up Yoshiyuki, cutting the teeth off their body. Cloud stood up, and examined the beast's body. It wasn't large, but it was very muscular. Cloud looked around himself, all was black, save a little hole way up in the sky.  
  
I must be dreaming...thought Cloud. But it all seemed so real. He attempted to jump up to the hole in the sky, figuring if he was dreaming, he'd be able to. When he reaches for it, he stubbed his finger on the ceiling. It was abnormally low. Cloud reached for the hole, and caught his fingers on the edge. He pulled himself up, out of the hole, and back into what he thought was Tifa's bar. Everyone was gone, the only thing around was a few empty bottles and a passed out drunk. Cloud walked up to him, and shook him.  
  
"Hey buddy, where'd everyone go." He didn't answer, and Cloud became worried. He rolled him over, and screamed. The person's head rolled off the body. His face was stuck in an expression of shear horror. One finger pointed toward the stairwell. Cloud unsheathed Yoshiyuki again, and put a towel over the man's carcass. Cloud walked cautiosly to the stairwell. Vile thoughts pounded his brain.  
  
"He's back! Nothing you could ever do will stop him! Give up now, or you too will join your friends in the lifestream." said an evil voice in the back of his head. Cloud froze halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Friends? What do you mean?" said stammered.  
  
"Aeris is no longer alone. She is now surronded by the planet's protectors. You are the last one. In fact, I think you may as well be the last human on the planet. One of last living beings...." the voice trailed off.  
  
"LIES! All you are telling me is lies! I demand to know where they are! Tifa! Where are you!?" yelled Cloud in desperation. A large sword fell from upstaris, clanking down them. It finally stuck in the floor on the landing. Cloud recognized it immediatly.  
  
"Masamune...but how...he's dead..." Cloud whispered, struck by a sudden fear. But it soon disappeared. The voice's plan to make Cloud desperate and alone failed. The only thing it did was piss Cloud off. In a wave of anger, Cloud lowered Yoshiyuki behind him, and charged up the stairs. Yelling the names of his friends at the top of his lungs, he kicked open the door to his room. He was met by a man in a black robe, sticking a sword straight out. Cloud had no time to stop, the momentum was too great. The sword impaled Cloud, straight through the stomach as he dove in the air. The last thing Cloud viewed before he passed out was Sephiroth's gleaming green eyes, smiling at the sword impaled in Cloud.  
  
"You dirty bastard..." said Cloud, as he let his last breath of life flow out.  
  
Once again, Cloud opened one eye. The crowd around him was still there. Still shaken from the dream, he looked cautiously around him. The smiling, but worried faces on his friends told him he was safe. It was just a dream. A disgusting, vile, evil dream. He smiled, and started to laugh. How long had he been out? How long were his friends here before he woke up? How'd they know he was here?  
  
Suddenly, his questions were answered.  
  
"Christ man, I thought you were going for the spikey-head unconcious record! Almost an hour! At least now we can fucking drink!." yelled Cid, slapping his back.  
  
"Git ur ass off the bar! I can't reach da friggin' tap with you in da way!" yelled Barret, sliding him down the bar. Barret never could show Cloud just how concerned about him he really could get. "I've been waitin' here, and Cid said we couldn't drink 'til you lazy bastards woke up! I think we was here for bout 15 minutes, just starin' at the tap, wantin' just a tiny lick."  
  
"Cloud? I have a question for you." said Vincent. His usual depressing tone was gone. But not his formal way of speaking.  
  
"Yeah Vince? What is it?" asked Cloud, who had just began to embrace Tifa in a tight, emotional hug.  
  
"Did you even notice Yuff and I last night? We were here when you came home, but Tifa and your attentions were distracted." said Vince, sliding his arm over Yuffie.  
  
"Aww shit man...you were here?!" said Cloud. The rest of the crew laughed. As the night wore out, goodbyes were exchanged, and Tifa closed the bar. Her and Cloud walked home, to Cloud's old apartment. It was just how he left it. They curled up in bed together, satisfied just feeling the other's body close. All was at peace with them, and the last thoughts through both their minds was of the rest of their lives together.  
  
A/N-To speed up the process of our story, I'm just gonna summarize what happens in the next few weeks here. Inspired by Cloud's return, Tifa realises that she indeed wants to spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Strife. Cloud knows this, and feels the same way, wanting her a a wife. He proposes, blah blah blah, and they are set to be married. Since they have no relatives, it's a small, quickly thrown together wedding. Also, once they discover that most of the Midgar slums were in livable condition, they go there again. Aeris' church is still intact, and in memory of their lost friend, they decide to have the wedding there. (Dont ask, I don't care if most of the slums were destroyed. It's my story!)  
  
Cloud looked around the small church. It was mildly renovated, but only so the pews could sat on without stabbing into you. He examinded the faces of the people around. The wedding party was very small, with Barret, Cid and Vincent all standing next to Cloud as his Best Men, and Kris, Yuffie and Marlene as the Maids of Honor. Reeve sat in the pews with Red and a few others. Many people from their journey had shown up. Godo was there, partly to see Yuffie in a dress, Zack's parents were there by request of Cloud, even the Turks, with Tseng, showed up. The rest of the party was a few other random people that made an impression on Cloud. Cloud turned back to the minister as he was wrapping up the ceremony.  
  
"And, with the power invested in me by Holy and the Planet, I do pronounce this couple, Tifa Lockeheart and Cloud Strife, Mr. and Mrs. Cloud Strife. You may now kiss the bride." said the Minister, in what could have passed for an authentic Irish accent. Cloud turned to his new bride. Even through her silky white veil, he could see the happiness shining in her eyes. He lifted the veil and drew her in. Like their first sober kiss, their lips made a small spark as they touched. It was beautiful. The clapping of the crowd was loud, but not loud enough to drown out the little giggle from the back of the church. Cloud immediatly looked up. He knew that sound.  
  
"Aeris....?" whispered Cloud. Indeed, it was her. Alive, and carrying a single red rose.  
  
Haha! a cliffhanger! Who knows what will happen in five! Well, me! Just wait and you'll know too! Just to let you in on a little secret, Aeris is not the only one that the planet thought deserved to return to life. There is another... 


End file.
